1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backpack, and more particularly to a backpack convertible to a stretcher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency implements are most often brought along on mountain climbing excursions. One such emergency implement is the foldable rigid stretcher, which is typically stored in a backpack for emergency uses. The foldable rigid stretcher is generally used to transport sick or injured persons. However, when stretchers are stored in backpacks, they become bulky and heavy, and therefore difficult to carry while mountaineering.